As the Snow Fell Softly
by CrazyStupidShatteredLove
Summary: This was not a union of love and Elsa was painfully aware of the fact. This was a marriage based upon a arrangement created long before Elsa was born, much less her betrothed. As Elsa begins a new chapter of her life involving a spouse, an unknown danger begins to show itself. She must fight the dark forces and protect not only her sister, her kingdom, but her wife as well.
1. Chapter 1

_"You have my deepest apologies, Your Majesty, but the decision has been made."_

_Elss looked the elder advisor straight in the eye, her tone level, expression nonexistent, "When was this arrangement put into place?" She inquired, keeping her emotions in check as to not freeze the palace._

_The elder shook his head slowly, "Long before you were born I'm afraid. It was decided you would marry the heir of the Kingdom of Balina."_

_"But this isn't fair!" Anna shouted, waving her arms around to prove the statement. "Elsa had no say in the matter!"_

_"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa did. She was given until her 21st birthday to find a spouse. If she couldn't then we would commence the arranged engagement." The man shook his head, "I am sorry, Your Majesty."_

_"But an arranged marriage? That's so unfair! She deserves to find her true love-"_

_The Queen raised her hand slowly, silencing her sister before she could raise her voice any louder, "I guess I have no choice. It probably would have come down to this anyways, finding a spouse is the last thing on my mind." Elsa's voice sounded somewhat hopeless as the statement passed her lips. The room gained an icy chill._

_"Does my betrothed know of my powers?" She asks softly, noting the concern in Anna's teal eyes. _

_"Yes." _

_"And they accept it?"_

_"Yes, Queen Elsa."_

_"Then I will marry the heir with no objections."_

_Duty is a word a queen knows well. Duty to her people, her kingdom, and her family. _

_It was Elsa's duty to marry the heir of Balina. This agreement had been placed more than 21 years ago, and had served as a peace treaty between the two countries. Offending the Kingdom of Balina by refusing to uphold this agreement could mean war. _

_It was Elsa's duty to prevent that. She had to protect Arendelle. _

_She began to pace around the room, her icy gown swishing around her slippered feet. Anna gave her worried glances. _

_"Very well." The elder advisor said, his tone displaying his clear satisfaction and relief at how well the discussion had gone over, "I'll report to the others and finalize the last details with the ambassador of Balina. You're betrothed should be here within three weeks if all goes well." The plump man gave a boy, his greying hair visable. Usually, Anna would have cracked a joke by now about it to Elsa quietly and the two sisters would laugh silently._

_Neither could say a single word. Three weeks before Elsa was a bride. Three weeks was so short a time. _

_Anna felt almost betrayed, she had spent thirteen years desperate for Elsa's attention. Now that she had achieved it and the door had been opened, she would lose her to another._

_Elsa was plain terrified. The room was chilled as she fretted, tugging at her braid slightly._

_How could she marry someone she hadn't even met? It was worse than marrying someone you just met!_

_What if her betrothed was like Hans? A greedy, no good person who only looked out for themselves._

_Or what if Elsa lost control of her icy powers and struck her spouse? _

_Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she considered all the possiblities of this ending terribly wrong. _

_The plump, old advisor gave a polite bow before turning to exit the room._

_"Just one more question!" Anna called out, stopping the man at the door. The rosy cheeked man turned around with a small smile._

_"Yes, Princess Anna?"_

_"Who is my sister going to marry?"_

_He smiled in a kindly way, his wrinkled face scrunching and his cheeks becoming a deep red coloring, "Why the Balina heir, Her Royal Highness Princess Karine of Balina_."

If Elsa had felt fear then, then she was certainly terrified now.

Everything did go as planned. Within a few short weeks, preparations for a wedding took place.

As Elsa watched these preparations take place, the word wife ran through her mind. The word was like acid on her tongue, making her feel absolute appauled.

She wasn't confident she was ready to have a wife, especially one so young!

Princess Karine was only 18 while Elsa herself was 21.

Though, in Balina 18 is the normal age for women to marry.

Elsa was afraid, keeping her emotioms under check to keep from causing another Winter, which she knew Anna would not appreciate.

Elsa's emotions were still unstable, though the people of Arendelle accepted her as an individual and respected her as their leader, powers and all.

Anna had tried to assure her everything would be absolutely alright. Olaf could sense his creator's hidden distress and offered a fair share of warm hugs, though Elsa apperciated them, they did not help her much.

Though now, she no longer had to worry in anticipation.

No, because at this point in her 21 years of life, she was standing at the altar, waiting for her bride.

Her platinum blond hair is woven in a French braided crown twist bun, as it was on her coronation day.

After little debate, it was decided upon that Elsa should dress the part of the groom, as neither of the ruling monarches were quite sure of whom this would fall to. A wedding between two women had never been seen before.

She wears white trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, light blue shirt, gold vest, and a light white-and-gold blazer with patterns. A regal red sash is also around her.

Metals gleamed on her blazer, metals that had once belonged to her father.

Her wedding wear itself one of her father's outfits, which had to be modified to fit her small frame.

He had been quite bigger than herself, though of a smaller build than most men.

His crown rests upon her head, and Elsa feels as if it weights her down. Though that may be because of her nerves.

Elsa is nervous, as her hands are ungloved and she had yet to see her fellow bride.

It was a tradition for the betrothed couple to not see each other before the wedding. It was only appropriate for the young woman, who had been brought up modest.

Elsa feels the temperture drop as she almost jumps when the choir begins.

White rose petals along with violets rain down from above as the bride makes her way in.

Elsa looses her breath as she sees Princess Karine.

The girl is a beautiful woman, who would have made a fine wife of a male instead of Elsa.

She wears a white colored dress with a sweetheart bodice with golden trim, a cream colored blouse with blue and purple crystals, along with white flats with gold outlines.

Her head is held high as her green eyes shimmered in delight and nervousness.

Elsa's eyes lock onto the Princess's hair.

Her hair can only be described as flamimg locks of auburn which is in a bun while pieces are left the frame Karine's round face.

She enters gracefully, with her elder brother, The King of Balina, on her arm.

Elsa cannot help but notice how old he is compared to the young woman he supports.

Two women dressed in light pastel colors hold the lacy train of the gown the Princess wears.

The Princess walks slowly, supporting the coronet that rests upon her head.

It belongs to the Crown Prince, as he is usually heir.

Yet, Karine wore it with grace as her brother, the King, had yet to take a wife and produce an heir.

She was the only heir and was Crown Princess.

The two girls kept their eyes upon one another, not yet sure if this was truly happening.

Elsa could see the fear in those eyes that stared at her, so she gave her a small, reassuring smile.

Princess Karine returned it, giving her a faint nod.

As she reached the altar, King Christian released his sister, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Elsa.

Elsa's hands shakily went out until Karine's met them, so they were pressing their hands together, yet not holding hands.

The Bishop stood before them, looking down at the two women.

He began to speak the banns, and the girls listened obediantly.

When it came to the vows, the Bishop spoke in the Ancient Language.

"Jeg tar deg til min ektefelle. Jeg vil elske og ære deg, og bli trofast hos deg i gode og onde dager, inntil døden skiller oss."

Elsa repeated it, "I will take you to be my spouse. I want to love and honor you, and be faithful to you in good and evil days, until death separates us."

The words felt foreign on her tongue. Elsa choked them out, trying to seem as pleased and regal as she could.

"I will take you to be my spouse. I want to love and honor you, and be faithful to you in good and evil days, until death separates us." Karine says her vow with a sweet smile with an emotion playing upon her face that Elsa felt she could identify as loving.

The stood apart, hands pressed together when the coronet was swiftly taken off of Karine's head.

It was replaced with a tiara, which had crowned Elsa as queen.

This signified that Karine had bloosomed from a Princess of Balina to a Queen Consort of Arandelle.

Upon, the signal from the Bishop, the two girls leaned in towards each other for a chaste kiss, still keeping their palms pressed together.

They pulled away quickly and Elsa noticed the deep blush on Karine's face.

They kept one hand pressed together, while allowing one to drop to their sides. They turned elegantly to face the crowd, who had applauded the kiss.

The hands that were pressed together were entertwined now, signifying they would hold onto each other for eternity.

With her free hand, Karine tossed her bouquet of roses.

Elsa gave a chuckle when it landed into Anna's arms, who had been oblivous that it had been thrown.

Anna waved it around excitedly, turning to Kristoff, who stood next to her.

The new couple walked down the isle, hand in hand until they reached the carriage that would take them to the palace, where the festivities were to take place.

The first thought on Elsa's mind as she watched Karine excitedly wave to everyone from the small window in the elegant carriage was simple.

_I have a wife._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi! I'm Anna! And this is Kristoff."

Karine eyed the strawberry blonde for a moment. The girl was still clutching the flowers she had thrown.

Realization filled her eyes, "Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Karine asked meekly. Anna nodded sheepishly with a small grin.

"That's me." She answered.

Karine scrambled into a curtsy. "Your Highness!"

"No need for that. We're family now!" Anna waved her off, taking her hand to help her up. "Sisters."

Karine gave a light nod, looking slightly embarrased.

Her eyes wondered towards the large, blond man near the princess.

"And what is his title?" She asked politely.

"I don't...uh...have one!" Kristoff said loudly. Anna gave a proud grin, slinging her arm around him.

"He is Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer!" Anna announced.

Karine looked a bit confused, "That isn't a thing."

"That's what I said!" Kristoff yelled out, eyes wide. He looked relieved that someone had agreed.

"Your Highness," A deep voice came from behind Princess Anna. Stormy grey eyes met innocent green as Karine looked at Christian.

He gave Anna a smile, "If I may borrow my baby sister, it is tradition I, as the king, get the first dance with the newlywed. I hope you do not mind my stealing of your new sister."

"Woah, big bear..." Anna murmured with wide eyes. She looked embarrased, "Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to insult...I mean, well I...you look...And uh, your sister is yours for the dancing!" Anna looked flustered, stampering in her words. Christian gave a loud, thundering laugh and slapped Anna on the shoulder.

"Princess Anna, you sound like my little Kari," He referred to the new Queen consort standing there looking as embarrased as Anna, "She called me bear all the time! It is harmless, we are family now!" His voice boomed with amusement. He offered his sister one of his large hands, giving her a small bow.

"May have this dance?"

Karine gave a short curtsy, "It would be my honor." She laid her small hand into his large one, noting how much it strained him to move with his injured leg.

He led her to the dance floor, and Karine felt embarrased in her gown of plain blue silk compared to his grand suit of gold and silver.

"I wonder if they throw a party of this size after every wedding." Karine said softly in wonder.

"You made a beautiful bride." Christian said in a low voice, "Never have I seen someone more stunning. Besides of course, your dear mother, my most loved step-mother." Christian said with a large smile. "Even Queen Elsa did not compare to you." His hand wrapped around her waist and the other took her left hand in his own, squeezing gently.

"Do not say such things," Karine breathed, "Her Majesty was absolutely...enchanting." Karine looked like she was imagining the queen in her mind as delight filled her face, "I was told of her beauty but the image in my mind was so different."

Christian gave her quick twirl as did most other couples on the floor and slightly lifted her off the ground. "Oh? And how did you image the young queen?"

"Brunette. Long, dark brown hair and murky blue eyes. Beautiful, yet plain." Karine murmured with a twinkle in her eyes. "Elsa was beautiful and almost magical. Platinum blond hair like I have never seen." She twirled, "And bright blue eyes that let's the sky look murky."

Christian seemed amused and Karine was pleased to see his old face so happy. He hadn't been since the death of his betrothed, Lady Ima. Then his face turned serious, and he held onto her hand tightly.

"Where is Her Majesty?" Christian asked.

"Elsa is changing into something more suitable for such a delightful party." Karine said, careful not to step on her brother's feet. "So, I was socializing Anna a bit ago, as you so saw." They were a beat slower than the others, as her brother had a poor leg which caused a limp.

"Karine, you must do everything to please Her Majesty. You are not to address her as Elsa without her permission, you are to address her family as their proper titles." Christian orders her, eyes hard and with no room for argument.

But of course, Karine argued as she always did, "She is my wife as Anna is my sister. Have I no right to call them their names?"

"The betrothal has been fulfilled. There is nothing to keep our countries at peace." Christian told her softly, "That flimsy agreement held this peace together for more than a 21 years."

"Flimsy? It is not flimsy if I am now wearing the ring and crown of the Queen Consort of Arendelle." Karine retorted, "And besides, I am the peace between our countries? I am the queen consort."

"The betrothal has been fulfilled. Nothing binds you to Arendelle anymore. Elsa can easily annul this marriage and be rid of you, understand?" They did a sharp turn, as they had ignored the music had to quickly catch up to the dance, "Most consorts bear their spouses a child to keep their position. You will never bear Elsa an heir. You have nothing to keep you here. Nothing." Karine flinched at his words.

The thought of children often floated through her mind before this marriage. She had wanted a baby to call her own, to bear many strapping boys and sweet girls.

This unnatural marriage was the reason she would never have that fantasy.

Karine felt her blood run cold and realized how quickly she could be thrown aside like a crippled hunting dog. Without a child, Elsa could divorce her without anyone to say a thing.

"What need I do?" She begged for an answer from her strong, wise brother. "I need to stay on this throne. I need to keep the peace between our countries."

"Make her need you. " Christian said simply, "Become as appealing as possible to the queen. Stay a docile and obediant wife who wishes nothing more than to please Her Majesty. You make transform yourself into someone Her Majesty looks forward to seeing everyday. Someone she becomes attached to. You have no emotions that Elsa does not have. If she is happy, you are happy. If she is sad, so are you."

"That is all I must do?" Karine wondered, as the dance ended. She and Christian seperated and gave each other a small bow before he took her arm and led away to side of the large ballroom, where no resided but the servants attending them.

"Spread your legs," Christian told her, ignoring the blush that spread over Karine's cheeks.

"W-W-What?" She sputtered out.

"If anything, let Her Majesty want your body. We need Arendelle's support. We need this marriage. It is up to you to have Elsa want to be in your bed." Christian told her firmly.

Karine's head lowered, "Yes, brother." She choked the words out softly. She turned her head as trumpet announced the arrival of the Queen. Karine turned to see Elsa in all her glory.

She looked regal and beautiful.

A crystal blue dress made out of ice with a knee-high slit, with crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves showed off her body. It fit her well and showed off her pale, lightly shoulders.

Her hair was in a loose braid over one shoulder and it seemed more natural to her than the hair style at their wedding.

The gown seemed to be made of ice as her hair seemed to have small snowflakes in it. Christian noticed this too because his grip tightened on his sister's arm.

Christian sighed, "And one more thing, I am sure you remember what our ambassador reported when he came for the coronation a few months ago." He watched her nod, "She froze her sister's heart. An act of true love thawed it." The trumpets blared and people moved. It was expected for the Queen consort to sit in the thrown besides Elsa.

Karine began her to move away towards her as her brother called from behind her quietly, so only she may hear, "I warn you now not to anger Her Majesty. Because you will find no one here loves you."

0o0o0o0

As was traditon, both brides had been whisked away by their ladies to be prepared for bed this night of their wedding. Karine was bathed in rose petals, pampered and scrubbed and perfumed with the scent of citrus.

She was dressed in a sheer, light blue night gown which Karine had been assured by many women was Elsa's favorite color.

Christian's words were clear in her mind. Karine wasn't yet assured her place here.

Karine's hair was in a braid that trailed down her back. She shivered as she entered the room, and heard the doors shut behind her.

The door was opened and Elsa walked in, stumbling as Anna pushed her in.

She smelled of fresh snow, as Karine could smell it from here.

Elsa turned as the door clicked and Karine gave her a curtsy.

"Your Majesty," The words rolled off her tongue seductively, or at least Karine hoped it was seductive. This was something the young woman had never done before.

Elsa gave her a small smile, something forced and nervous. "There is no need for formalities. It is quite late. Shall we?"

She motioned to the large canopy bed. Karine gave a promising smile. Elsa did not seem to notice as she decended to the bed. She slipped of the silken slippers and slid into the silky sheets.

Karine did the same, flipping her braid over her shoulder and slidding her gown's skirt up her thighs.

Elsa ignored this as she stayed on her side of the large bed and Karine was on her own side.

Elsa blew out the candle sitting on her side of the bed and everything went dark except for those that burned on the other side of the large room.

Karine released a quiet sigh at her failure. She began one more attempt.

She slowly tried to get closer to Elsa's form. "It sure is cold tonight," She murmured, wishing to cuddle up to her wife.

Elsa sat up slightly and moved away from her, "That's most likely my fault. Shall I fetch you another blanket?"

"No. No, it's fine." Karine said dejectedly and scooted back to her side of the bed.

They slept that night, with Karine on one side and Elsa to the other, leaving a large space between them.

They slept next to each other like sisters, not wives.


End file.
